This invention is directed to methods for producing aromatic enyne compounds and resins produced therefrom. More specifically, it relates to methods for producing such compounds which are acetylene-terminated (ethynylated), which can be used to prepare thermally stable relatively high molecular weight polymers having substantial ability to react further to form cross-linked, solvent resistant composites.
Acetylene-terminated resins have become very popular and are commercially employed in composite resin structures such as, for example, in aircraft and aerospace structures where high strength, lightweight materials capable of withstanding high temperatures are required. Examples of thermosetting acetylene-terminated resins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,022,746; 4,098,767; 4,100,138; 4,108,926; and 4,131,625. Examples of resins having an internal enyne structure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,178,428 and 4,162,265.
It is however desirable to provide acetylene-terminated resins which possess an internal aromatic enyne structure as well as a method of preparation thereof. It is also desirable to provide cross-linked thermoset resins comprised of such resins.